And So It Goes
by Hyperintelligent Shade of Blue
Summary: Songvid to a Billy Joel song. Edd's had his heart broken by Ed. Will Eddy hurt him more, or can he safely give his heart again?


I apologize for this. I really sincerely apologize for everything under here.  My only excuse is that it was late, I was tired, and I felt a perverse need to betray one of my favorite pairings... But hey, here's one for the Edd/Eddy fans.  It's not so much of a songfic as a songvid to Billy Joel's _And So It Goes. I can safely blame my obsession with this song on Scott. I wrote this around midnight, April 15.  This is kind of assuming that Edd had a bad relationship with Ed in the past. If you like it, tell me, I might flesh it out some._

**And So It Goes**

By Dani

~.~

In every heart there is a room,

a sanctuary safe and strong,

Fade in on Edd sitting at the desk in his bedroom. His arms are propped on the surface, his chin is in his hands, and he is staring at a picture of himself, Ed, and Eddy together.

to heal the wounds from lovers past 

until a new one comes along. 

His eyes cross the picture from Ed, who was hugging him from behind in the snapshot, to Eddy, who had been standing slightly apart. His gaze lingers on Eddy, softening slightly as he looks. Fade out as his fingertips brush over Eddy's face.

I spoke to you in cautious tones, 

you answered me with no pretense, 

Fade in on Edd standing on a doorstep, Eddy just inside the house. Edd is obviously nervous and can't look directly at Eddy.

"Eddy, what would you think if... If I wanted to be with you?" Eddy's eyes widen slightly, but his voice is calm as he replies.

"I'd be overjoyed, Double-D..." He smirks a tiny bit. Edd doesn't see. "I'd take better care of you than Ed did."

and still I feel I said too much, 

my silence is my self-defense, 

Edd looks up, eyes hopeful, and meets Eddy's honest gaze. He couldn't quite tell if Eddy was serious or sarcastic, and a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach leads him to think it's the latter for a brief moment of terror. Fade out as Eddy reaches out, touching Edd's cheek softly.

and every time I've held a rose 

it seems I only felt the thorns, 

Fade in on Edd in his backyard. He looks like he's not paying attention to gardening so much as his own flights of fancy. He goes to cut a rose to give to Eddy and slices his finger open on a thorn. Tears well in his eyes. "Oh, dear... what if that's an omen?"

and so it goes, 

and so it goes, 

and so will you soon, I suppose... 

He chews on his lip, twisting the rose stem between bloody fingers. "If he hurts me... I don't know what I'll do..." Fade out as he blinks the tears from his eyes.

But if my silence made you leave 

then that would be my worst mistake, 

Fade in on the doorstep again, much like earlier except now it's near dusk and Edd is offering a rose to Eddy. "I think I love you, Eddy..." The shorter boy stands in still silence, eyes drawn to the dried blood on one of the rose's thorns. He doesn't speak for a long moment.

so I will share this room with you, 

and you can have this heart to break. 

With every second that passes, Edd loses more hope. Finally, Eddy steps out of the doorway and takes Edd's hand, looking over the torn fingertip.

And this is why my eyes are closed, 

it's just as well for all I've seen, 

Edd closes his eyes, anticipating a rejection, although a kindly one. It doesn't matter if he looks or not, he'll cry all the same when Eddy refuses him.

and so it goes, 

and so it goes, 

and you're the only one who knows.... 

Eddy lifts the injured hand and kisses the wounded finger gently. "Double-D, I'm not going to let you hurt yourself any more. God, you scared me there..."

So I would choose to be with you, 

as if the choice were mine to make, 

Edd's eyes open, their darkness searching out an answer in Eddy's eyes. Eddy folds his arms around Edd and smiles.

and you can make decisions too, 

and you can have this heart to break... 

"I'm never going to hurt you, Double-D. I swear." He lifts himself on his toes and presses his lips to Edd's cheek. "Never."

And so it goes, 

and so it goes, 

and you're the only one who knows....

Fade out as the two boys kiss.

~.~

I feel dirty. *goes off to take a hot shower and scrub her top layer of skin off*


End file.
